The Tale of Three Boys
by Tom Law
Summary: Rusell is back! As well as almost everyone from Geography Club and Order of the Poison Oak. Kevin announces the fact that he is gay, and that he wants Russell. But there is only one problem ... Otto! Who will Russell pick? Comedy and drama ensures!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, Before you read this, I suggest you read both _Geography Club_ and _Order of the Poison Oak_ by Brent Hartinger! This is suggested because this fanfiction will contain spoilers from both of those wonderful novels. While reviews are wanted, whether they be positive or negative, I wish for you to NOT rant about gay, bisexual, or straight people who support people with different orientations (such as myself). Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!

**Chapter One**

_**Sometimes, You Just Have To Laugh**_

I could feel the stare on the back of my neck. I could feel it all the way from the back of the classroom, his eyes were watching me. I had an urge to turn around, to stare back. Giving into the urge, I turned my head ever so slightly and saw the eyes of Kevin Land looking directly at me.

My eyes locked with his, and for two seconds it seemed like there was only us in the whole classroom. My heart beat faster, and faster, and faster and I was about to scream out to the teacher, "I need an ambulance! My heart is exploding!"

The two seconds ended, and Kevin looked down at the textbook in front of him. As I turned my head around, I saw him look up once again and then look down once again. And after five minutes, I could feel the stare on the back of my neck once again.

Kevin Land. The first love of my teenage gay life. When I came out to the school, he couldn't. I respected that, but apart of me was hurt and destroyed. I could deal with being called The Gay Kid at my high school, and I could deal with all the offensive terms that came with it. But maybe if Kevin, one of the biggest (and hottest!) jocks at Goodkind High School, had come out with me it might've been easier. Or it could've been hell. But it could've been wonderful. But it could've ended all like that of The Tragedy Romeo and Juliet. But it could've been love…

Love. The word bought another name to my mind. Otto. The burn survivor, but oh-so-handsome, and truly beautiful boy I had fallen in love with while counseling at Camp Serenity. That was the truest love I had ever had. I felt a pain in my side, a pain of sadness, as I thought back to our final night together. No, there was no sex - the myth that all gay men are sexually promiscuous isnot true!And since there was no sex, it was all the more wonderful! (I'm not saying there was no _sexual acts _but there was no _SEX_).

"Earth to Russell Middlebrook!"

I looked up, the bell had rung, and Belinda was standing in front of me. Belinda, black, straight but a friend to the Gays (she was an original member of the Goodkind High School Gay-Straight-Bisexual Alliance which, I'm sorry to say, did not grow much since it was founded - people were still all freaky about the fact that thereare gay and bisexual people and straight people who supported them). Belinda, who originally I thought was bubbly and originally thought I hate, stood there.

"The bell rang, like, two minutes ago. Day dreaming of a boy?"

I laughed, "No, a girl."

She laughed this time, her infectious, lovable laugh, and I grinned as I put my history textbook into my bag. As I opened my bag, I found a folder note.

"A note…?" Belinda said, smiling.

"I suppose, wasn't there before."

"Maybe from a boy…?"

I smiled a bit, and a feeling of hopefully joy rang through my stomach like bells on a wedding day. Kevin would've had to pass by my desk to leave the room. What if he wanted to come out? Wanted to be with me? What if I got to date the biggest (and hottest!) jock at Goodkind High again? I unfolded the note, hands trembling ever so slight.

_Go back to Brokeback Mountain, you sick gay fuck._

_Signed, _Jarred and Kevin.

I almost felt like crying, but I didn't. I knew Kevin's writing (I'm not a stalker, we DATED!) so I could tell Jarred had wrote it. (By the way, Jarred, obviously, is a jock and, unfortunately, a hot one). But back to Kevin, and why I felt like crying. Basically, the fact that Kevin was a closet gay boy, and the fact that he allowed (probably reluctantly) Jarred to sign his name really got to me. Some part of me always thought Kevin would be a better man and stand up for gay people. But not this time.

Belinda had read the note. And she laughed, and then I laughed. Sometimes, you just have to laugh.

I folded the note and placed it my pocket. I have no idea why I kept it. I did. Belinda and I left the classroom, and who did I see outside, seeming like he was waiting for someone?

Kevin Land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_I Don't Know Who I Want_**

My first thought was: Is he waiting for me? None of his jock friends were around him, and the only other people in the hallway was Belinda and I. Everyone else had evacuated to the cafeteria, happily taking any free time they could get from their first week back at school.

Kevin gave a weak smile. My face was emotionless. Belinda stood there, somewhat dumbstruck. Kevin spoke up first.

"Russell, can I… can I…talk to you?"

Belinda whispered, "See you in the cafeteria" and walked away, looking back for a brief moment as she turned around a corner.

I stood there, silent, unsure of what to do. I pocketed the note, and then pulled it out. Kevin made an odd sound, as if he was about to say something then decided against it. I smiled, and then he smiled.

"So…" I said. I kind of stood there, awkwardly playing with the strap of my bag. I hoped to God I looked presentable.

"Russellididnotwanthimtosendthatnote!" Kevin blurted, and, realizing how much he stumbled his words, began to blush.

"But you let him anyways," I said, tossing the note back at him.

Kevin sighed, "I tried to stop him. I really did. Then he gave me this look, and I was afraid. I got freaked. Then he said he signed my name, and then I got more freaked."

"If I remember, you used to go to _Brokeback Mountain _with me. Or as we called it _Stinky Picnic Gazebo_."

Kevin looked down at his feet, and I could see his face cracking. He was starting to cry. I wanted to comfort him, but what was I to do? I was his ex-boyfriend! I began to awkwardly pat his shoulder, and the next thing I knew Kevin and I were passionately kissing.

I was shocked at first, my eyes wide open, looking at his closed, tear drenched eyelids. My eyes closed as I began to truly feel the kiss. Kevin pulled away.

"Russell… I can't do this anymore…"

"Then why the hell did you kiss me!"

"No… I can't… I can't continue to lie to myself… Of what I am, and who I am."

I stood there stunned. Was Kevin's secret finally going to be revealed to the school? A twinge of hope erupted in me. Maybe, just maybe we could start again. Kevin looked me in the eyes.

"I love you."

Those words triggered a recent memory, and I couldn't respond. Otto. Oh god, Otto. The boy I told I loved only weeks ago. The boy from whom I felt the most truest love from. Guilt over took me, and I stepped away from Kevin. Looking him in the eyes, touching my lips as if trying to rub away what had just happened.

"Why did you do that Kevin?" I said backing away.

"I thought.. I thought that is what you wanted…" said Kevin, stunned, "For us to be together… For us to be in love."

"Why did you do that Kevin?" I said, my pulse increased. This whole feeling felt like a movie, a surreal movie.

"Russell, do you not want to be with me?"

"No… I don't know who I want to be with."

Kevin looked at me, jealously flared in his eyes, "You've been with others? Why?"

"What? Was I suppose to mourn over you? The boy who betrayed me, left me on my own?"

Kevin's cracked as he said, "I said I was sorry!"

"Not now, Kevin, not now…"

I walked away, and heard Kevin call after me, "Russell, I want what we had. And I will do anything to be with you."

What was I to do?

I reeled around the corner, but instead of heading to the cafeteria, I left the school. I needed time to think, and school was not the place.

Now, let me break down that fight Kevin and I had. It may seem like I was totally pissed and ready to kill him, but I wasn't. I was hurt. And what was worse, I realized I did love Kevin and it scared me. And then there was Otto, and I did love Otto. Otto was always honest to me, and he was not afraid of who he was. The worst feeling of it all was knowing that Otto was probably home, sitting, thinking about me, and not knowing what had happened.

What was I to do? I felt trapped. Trapped in a world where there was only three boys. Me, Kevin, and Otto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Damn.**_

The trapped feeling did not go away as I walked towards an unknown destination. I did not want to go home, people would be able to reach me. And I was not going to turn around and go back to school. The drama was too much,Kevin was too much, even though I did find some sick, hidden pleasure from it.

Well, not sick. But you know how it is. I liked the fact that he was possibly coming out, and that we could possibly go out again. Then that feeling in my stomach came.

"Otto?"

Yes, that did have quotation marks around that word. Yes, if you're wondering, Otto was right there. In front of me. I almost died on the inside.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Oh… my … god…" I said, stunned, as he let go of me, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him from head to toe, every inch of that gorgeous head to that gorgeous toe. Otto did have a burn mark on his face, but that was him, and he was beautiful. The feeling in my stomach grew by the minute.

"What? You don't want me here?" asked Otto, jokingly.

The sad truth was that, even though I did want him there, I didn't. I needed time to think.

I could feel the cameras on me, as if I was on some big, gay soap opera. Queer as Folk high school style. The hopeless romantic in me sort of liked the idea, but the real me, the practical me was saying, to sum it up, _"What the fuck!"_

"I did want to see you, I'm not going to lie."

"Did?"

"I mean, I do."

Otto looked at me, those shining dark eyes examining mine, "Is something right?"

"Oh, I'm perfect! Fabulous!" I lied.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

"I think I would know when my boyfriend is lying"

_Boyfriend_. Oh god, this is only gonna get worse. C'mon, Russell, c'mon… Just tell the truth. Just tell the whole _goddamn_ truth!

"I'm just feeling under the weather."

_Damn._

"Under the weather?"

_No, I just kissed an ex-boyfriend and now I have to decide between two boys!_

"Yes."

_STOP LYING!_

Otto sighed an unsure sigh and said, "Okay."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips, "So, really, why are you here?"

Otto laughed and we began to walked towards anunknown destination.

And as we walked towards the unknown destination that pain of guilt grew only bigger and bigger. And when Otto grabbed my hand, it grew bigger. And when he kissed me passionately, it grew even bigger. And when I saw Kevin Land walking in our direction, it burst and I could only say one thing.

"Damn."


	4. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note**

Okay, basically, I decided that every few chapters or so I will do a sort of Author's Note. In these Author's Notes I could break down what is happening and give some explanations, as well as explain the progress/process that has gone into this fan fiction.

In Chapter One, Russell receives stares from Kevin, and later receives a rather rude note signed by Jarred and Kevin. And when Russell leaves the classroom, Kevin is waiting for him.

Okay, I bet your wondering where Min and Gunnar are… Well, they will be in this story, so don't worry. However, they won't have very central story plots. Min might get a girlfriend and Gunnar's predictions of the school being covered in harmful germs may come true. (These are obvious hints… And if you can't get them, you're dumb). I'm not really a fan of Min, especially after Poison Oak, and I prefer her more as a lesbian. And I bet your wondering why Belinda was in the first chapter and a small part of chapter two? Well, I really like Belinda. So, I think I might make her a bigger character. Anything else for me to say about that chapter… Um… Oh, the note. Yah, it was mean but I think it worked. Especially when Russell says the thing about the Gazebo -- I mean IRONY if ever!

In Chapter Two, Kevin basically says he is ready to come out and restart his relationship with Russell. Russell gets upset when he remembers Otto, and goes away.

Basically, I needed to start the drama. And I believe this chapter did it! I admit I made Kevin kinda weepy, and I got kinda annoyed with him -- Even though I wrote it. I guess it shows his desperation to be true to himself.

In Chapter Three, Russell leaves school early to clear his mind where he meets up with Otto and more drama ensures.

I still didn't give a reason why Otto is in town, but I will. It doesn't play an important part and I didn't want Otto to waste time speaking about it. Russell is just gonna mention it in the next chapter, if I remember. Oh, and didn't you just love the ending? Cliff Hanger! TO BE CONTINUED! Hopefully it left you with wanting more. And if you're wondering why Kevin is out of school early, think back to Gunnar's germ rants and the hints I gave you.

Okay, I know the chapters have been short. But that's just how they've turned out. Short and sweet, and I think they're quite good. There will probably be longer chapters soon, but yah. As of now, I only have three chapters done. I write them and then post them, and that's the simplicity in it all. So, basically, random postings. Basically, if I write ten chapters in one sitting, you get ten chapters at one time. I think that way it's more fun.

Um, anything else.. Oh..

I totally respect Brent Hartinger's characters and his stories of Russell. I'm not trying to out do him or anything -- not that I could. So, if he or any of his lawyers find this and want it off the net, I will respect that and do it immediately!

So… I got the legal stuff cleared… Anything else? This kinda funny, my Author's Note is longer than my actual chapters. Kinda sad… But I can go on for hours talking about nothing -- Which is what I am doing right now so… BYE!

- TOM LAW


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Nowhere Near The End.**_

Panic!

I was panicking and I knew it, I was walking down the street, hand-in-hand with Otto, and Kevin was walking our way. His head was down. If I acted fast enough, I could avoid the situation I was dreading.

I quickly leaned against the wall of the corner store we just happened to be passing, and pulled Otto towards me. I began to kiss him, and Otto immediately gave into the kiss. My lips were on Otto, but my eyes were on Kevin. In two seconds, this would all be over…

One.

Two.

Three.

He's slowing down.

Four.

He's looking at Otto's back. Can he see me?

Five.

He's gone. Situation avoided. Mission completed.

I pulled away from a smiling Otto, and I smiled. There was something very attractive about the kiss we just shared. Perhaps, it was the whole "we-might-get-caught" situation that increased the performance. But maybe I was thinking about Kevin, imagining Otto's lips were Kevin's… My eyes were on Kevin the whole time…

"Okay, that was… good," said Otto, with a very happy look on his face.

I laughed, "Yah, it was."

Okay, maybe the kiss wasn't good because I imagined him to be Kevin. Otto thought it was good. But what if I gave a 100 better kiss because I was looking at Kevin? This was all way too confusing, and I was defiantly over thinking things.

"So, what do we do now?"

I thought for a second, "We could go to my house. Parents aren't home, out of town for the week."

"Oh, out of town?" said Otto, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said, laughing.

Otto wrapped his arm around my shoulder, kissing me on the cheek, and as we began walking again. Something felt right, like it was meant to be. And I knew what it was… Otto and I were suppose to be like this, like a couple. His hand in mine, his lips on mine. It was right. Otto was my boyfriend. Kevin was not.

But I knew this wasn't the end to the drama. It was nowhere near the end.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note:_ Sorry I took so long for an update. I wasn't inspired enough and I didn't want to make some crappy chapter because I had to. However, I've been rereading Geography Club and Order of the Poison Oak, and I was like "Hey! Lets finish this bad boy!" Hope you like the chapter - the drama doesn't seem to stop._

**Chapter Five**

_**Sure Enough...**_

So, I had avoided an awkward and possibly messy situation, and now I was walking home with Otto. There was something weird about Otto being with me at that very moment. My first guess would have been that we had spent a couple of weeks apart, only talking over the phone and the internet, and that this sudden reunion was just a surreal, cloud number nine sorta thing.

But really it was because of the scenario that had occurred within the last two hours and that was nagging at my mind. True, I had declared to myself that Otto was my boyfriend and that when we were together it felt right. But, also true, I couldn't help but think about Kevin. He needed me…

"My sister's husband got a job promotion here in Boise, but then it turned out that his great uncle or something died and he has to go to Australia for a couple of weeks. My sister didn't want to leave on her own, so I offered to stay with her… Russell, are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? What?" I sounded like the biggest idiot ever. I was finding it hard to focus due to the fact that I had the most stressful hours of my life just occur. I was able to quickly regain myself. "Yah, I'm good. So, how long will you be staying?"

Otto smiled, but his eyes still looked at me a little funny, "The whole year."

My head began to spin. "What?! Why? What about school?"

"You sound disappointed."

"No… I'm not. I'm just a little shocked!"

"But you don't sound pleasantly shocked."

I kissed him on the lips, pulled away, and said, "Otto. I'm happy! I swear!"

And I was happy, I truly was. I just realized how more intense this situation was. I should've told Kevin about Otto, and, even though Otto did know about Kevin, I should've told him what had just happened.

"I'll take that kiss as a pleasant shock," he said, with a little goofy grin on his face, "But you don't need to worry about my education - I'm transferring over to Goodkind."

"That's great!" I said, and we hugged. Suddenly, I felt something vibrate between mine and Otto's leg.

"Um… Russell, what's happening?"

I laughed out loud, "Sorry… The cell is on vibrate!"

Otto laughed and pulled away as I pulled out my cell phone. The screen said it was Gunnar phoning. He should've been in class, why was he phoning me? I flipped it open, and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, as Otto and I turned the corner onto my street.

"Where are you?" asked Gunnar, "I'm on your front porch! With Min!"

Sure enough, as I looked towards my house, I saw two figures standing on my porch.

"I'll be right there! I'm just down the street!"

The two figures looked up, and both waved.

"Who's with you?" Gunnar, asked.

"Otto!" I said, "Okay! See you in less then 10 seconds!"

Gunnar didn't say anything, "Um… Russ… We have an awkward situation."

"Trust me, I've been in worse. What's wrong?"

Gunnar was silent for a moment, "Kevin Land is with us."

Sure enough, I saw a third figure stand up from behind Min. And there was no mistaking… It was Kevin Land.


End file.
